The Light of Life
The Light of Life is the Two Hundred Forty Eighth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 15, 2018. Synopsis Zamasu's influence begins to reflect in attempt to take total control of the multiverse of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. Will the Heroes of the Old and the Eggman Empire stop the Zamasu Incident? Plot The Episode begins with Future Trunks is running and hiding from a mysterious being, causing destruction all over with its ki blasts and searching the Magic Pencil. Prologue= In the alternate timeline, Future Trunks is running and hiding from a mysterious being, causing destruction all over with its ki blasts in search for the legendary Magic Pencil which is said to be a threat to King Piccolo. He enters a building and meets with his mother, Future Bulma, who is working on an experiment, and is relieved that Future Trunks is well. Future Bulma is working on the Time Machine, and has prepared enough fuel for a one-way trip to the past, betting that there will be another way a round-trip can be made. Future Trunks offers to take the fuel back to Capsule Corporation, and tells Future Bulma to rest, but Future Bulma insists on coming with him, in case "that guy" attacks. As they prepare to leave, an explosion is made close to them, which destroys Future Bulma's equipment. Future Bulma sees something coming, and gives Future Trunks the fuel and tells him to go, before a mysterious being grabs Future Bulma. Future Bulma tells Trunks to hurry, when the mysterious being charges a Ki Blast and blows up the building, which kills Future Bulma. Future Trunks, promising to save this world, flees while more explosions are made. |-|Destruction of Zamasu= Back in the present timeline, at Paul Gekko's base, as the preparations for Operation Containment was only hundred days away, the Eggman Empire attacks the Heroes of the Old's fortress to steal the time machine. However, the two factions and Paul Gekko, using the magic pencil, accidentally activated the time machine and sent them into the portal. In the alternate timeline, Future Trunks and Future Mai are eating and resting, discussing about going back 17 years in the past, where Future Trunks' friends are, as he reminisces the events. They then make their way to Capsule Corporation, wary about their surroundings. A giant vortex is in the sky, and Future Trunks tells Future Mai to go on ahead as he draws his sword. Future Trunks engages in battle, but is defeated. Future Mai gives Future Trunks the fuel and she offers to be the decoy, as Future Trunks needs to survive. The Eggman Army and the Heroes of the Old, still fighting over the magic pencil, crashed into Black. When Black sees Paul Gekko wielding the Magic Pencil, Future Zamasu appeared and introduced himself to Paul Gekko revealing his true nature, accepts the earring. Future Zamasu says he then used the Super Dragon Balls to wish for immortality, and in order to ensure that their wish could resurrect the Evil King Piccolo. Being the only two godly forces left in the entire multiverse, Goku Black and Future Zamasu ensure success for their Demon lord's plan for multiverse-scaled domination. Goku Black says that he used the Super Dragon Balls to revive King Piccolo, while Goku was farming with Goten, and the young Saiyan is surprised that King Piccolo has appeared and killed Goku. When Chi-Chi panics and tries to run away with Goten, King Piccolo kills them. While he was telling this story, Goku Black grabbed Paul Gekko with Future Zamasu grabbing Eggman pinning them to the wall with their energy blades gently touching their. Hearing King Piccolo's return and rise to power, Goku appeared and grew more and more angry, and powers up, breaking Goku Black and Zamasu's energy blade. Goku Black is fascinated at Goku's power-up, while a furious Goku fights both Future Zamasu and Goku Black and puts them on the defensive. When Goku attacks Goku Black again, Goku Black counters the attack, having increased his power due to taking Goku's powered-up beating, as noted by Future Zamasu. Paul Gekko tells Black Goku to stop and he warns him that he has the atomic eraser to threaten Future Zamasu and Goku Black. Paul Gekko uses the Magic Pencil to erase and redrawn them into Fused Zamasu by accident as Goku Black and Future Zamasu were horrified by the Magic Pencil's divine power. Fused Zamasu's pure energy creates a blinding explosion, forming into a halo behind him. Calling this power true justice, Fused Zamasu angered that Paul Gekko had tricked them into fusing them he snatched from him and redrawn himself into the Infinite Zamasu in the form the enormous army of Egg Pawns, being renamed Egg Zamasu and swearing allegiance to Eggman by offering him Chaos Emeralds of the Future Trunks's timeline. Zamasu's Egg Pawn form begins to march onto the present timeline as it hails Emperor Eggman's name and allowing King Piccolo to appear before the Heroes of the Old. Future Zeno instantly appears in front of them Goku happily hugs Future Zeno while Shin and Gowasu bow in respect for him. Future Trunks asks who this is, and is surprised to hear from Bulma about Zeno's status as the most eminent God in the multiverse. Future Zeno asks who Goku is, realizing he called him, and he asks where he is, noticing the Zamasu robot army form Paul Gekko directs Future Zeno to the perpetrator, Zamasu, whose in the robot army form and asks if he plans to erase Zamasu and the evil King Piccolo, and Future Zeno confirms, also saying he will erase the entire world with him. As Future Zeno prepares to do so, Goku quickly tells everyone to leave before Future Zeno erases them. Supreme Kai and Gowasu teleport the Heroes of the Old and the Eggman Army out of the alternate timeline, and Bulma, Future Mai and Future Trunks climb onto and start up the time machine with Goku and Vegeta desperately hanging onto its legs. After the time machine disappeared, Future Zeno erased the entire world, erasing the screaming Zamasu and the horrified Future King Piccolo for good. The group in the present timeline notice Zamasu being destroyed, and the time machine successfully returns after Future Zeno erases the future universe. Trunks and Goten happily greet their fathers, Chi-Chi greets her husband, and Trunks greets his mother. Mai greets Future Trunks and meets Future Mai. Trunks is infatuated with Future Mai. Future Mai and Future Trunks are distraught over their world being erased by Future Zeno. Beerus and Whis arrive, along with Supreme Kai and Gowasu, who apologizes to Beerus for the trouble. Beerus responds by telling him to pick his apprentices more wisely. After the Zamasu Incident, the Heroes of the Old and the Eggman Empire resumed their normal ways. While Operation Contaiment was fifty years away, Paul Gekko entered Universe 10's gateway to see Zamasu delivering tea to Gowasu. Though shocked by how much they know about what he thought and planned, he is undeterred and attempts to steal the magic pencil to redrawn himself into King Piccolo with an energy blade. However, Beerus intercepts him and erases his existence afterwards, putting an almost instantaneous end to the once prodigious Supreme Kai apprentice. Gowasu speaks his name as he seemingly laments that his apprentice had to pay a price to learn of his wrong ways. Yahweh Otsutsuki appeared alongside Zeno the Omni-King before Murakumo Gekko and thanked him for passing the test of fear and despair, which shocks Beerus and Champa. He states that his reason for visiting was out of concern that Beerus and Champa were shirking their duties as Gods of Destruction. Yahweh and Zeno asked how Beerus and Champa were doing in their jobs, Whis informs him that Beerus focuses more on sleeping and consuming food, and Vados notes that Champa completely obsesses over food and all of the sweets that result in him being fat, and whatever food Vados serves Champa, he says it is awful. Goku attempts to meet Zeno, but Zeno's attendants shield the king from him. Zeno allows Goku to speak to him, and even shakes hands with Goku after a long pause when the latter offers his hand. After shaking hands with Goku, Yahweh and Zeno returns home via his attendants. |-|The Holy Grail= Following the defeat of Zamasu, Murakumo Gekko had been heard that the Holy Grail is the legendary treasure that is hidden for generations. He continues his journey with his friends. Elsewhere, the strange being was watching from the distance. Characters *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko *Heroes of the Old **Honorary Troops ***Cloud Strife ***Tifa Lockhart ***Christopher Thorndyke ***Princess Elise ***Princess Toadstool Peach ***Yoshi **Emblem Frontier ***Marth ***Ike ***Chrom ***Robin ***Corrin ***Lucina ***Roy **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua **Demon Slayers ***Simon Belmont ***Kazuki Muto ***Mahiro Muto ***Tokiko Tsumura ***Shiki Tohno ***Akiha Tohno ***Arcueid Brunestud **Yorozuya Gin-chan ***Sakata Gintoki ***Tae Shimura ***Shinpachi Shimura ***Kagura ***Sadaharu **Kong Tribe ***Cranky Kong ***Wrinkly Kong ***Donkey Kong Jr. ***Donkey Kong III ***Diddy Kong ***Dixie Kong ***Tiny Kong ***Chunky Kong ***Kiddy Kong ***Funky Kong ***Candy Kong ***Eddie ***Bluster Kong ***Lanky Kong ***Sumo Kong ***Dread Kong ***Karate Kong ***Ninja Kong **Straw Hat Navy ***Luffy ***Zoro ***Sanji ***Nami ***Usopp ***Chopper ***Brook ***Nico Robin ***Franky ***Cavendish ***Ideo ***Bartolomeo ***Don Sai ***Leo ***Orlumbus ***Hajrudin **Legendary Ronin Warriors ***Ryo Sanada ***Rowen Hashiba ***Sage Date ***Cye Mouri ***Kento Rei Fuan **Icarus Army ***Palutena ***Pit **Super Mario Brothers ***Mario ***Luigi **Star Fox Team ***Fox McCloud ***Miyu ***Fay ***Falco Lombardi ***Slippy Toad ***ROB 64 ***Peppy Hare ***Krystal **Star Warriors ***Meta Knight ***Kirby ***Sir Arthur ***Sir Galahad ***Sir Lancelot ***Sir Percival ***Kit Cosmos ***Knuckle Joe ***Sirica **Mega Dragon and the Hungry Bunch ***Princess Yona ***Son Hak ***Yoon ***Ao ***Shin-Ah ***Jae-Ha ***Kija ***Zeno **Team RWBY ***Ruby Rose ***Weiss Schnee ***Blake Belladonna ***Yang Xiao Long **Kurosaki Squadron ***Ichigo Kurosaki ***Orihime Inoue ***Tatsuki Arisawa ***Yasutora Sado **Guilder Squadron ***Mark Guilder ***Ellis Claude ***Ranalow Shade **Gryphus Squadron ***Gryphus One ***Eugene Solano **Treasure Hunters ***Edward Falcon ***Ryoma ***Rouge ***Jack Winslow ***Gunrock ***Garuda ***Accel **Kenshin-Gumi ***Kenshin Himura ***Hiko Seijūrō XIII ***Kamiya Kaoru ***Yahiko ***Suzume ***Meguni ***Tsubame ***Oguni ***Nenji ***Sanosuke **Xiaolin Dragons ***Omi ***Raimundo ***Kimiko ***Clay **Legendary Pokemon Trainers ***Ash Ketchum ***Home Ketchum ***Leaf ***Calem ***Serena ***May ***Brendan ***Dawn ***Lucas ***Sun ***Moon ***Lyra ***Ethan ***Hilbert ***Hilda ***Nate ***Hugh ***Hilda ***Wally **Blue Rogues ***Vyse ***Fina ***Aika ***Gilder ***Enrique Teodora **Super Shuffle Squadron ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Tsurugi Kenshin I ***Shichika Yasuri *Celtic Dragons **Kandy **Kyoji Gekko **Misty Tredwell **Takeshi Gekko **Yuki Imai **Bastia **Honey D. Paul *Ōtsutsuki Clan **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki **Rock Ōtsutsuki **Spear Ōtsutsuki **Indra Ōtsutsuki **Asura Ōtsutsuki **Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Yukishiro Clan **Yukishiro Gekko **Yukishiro Tomoe **Yukishiro Eric **Rebecca Brielle **Yukishiro Enishi *Yahweh's Faction **Yahweh **Yula **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Empyreans ***Shippuden ***Staborious ***Innominat **Seraphim ***Hiko Seijuro IV **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Thetis ***Aeolus ***Atlas **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Izumi **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Legendary Saints ***Bronze Saints ****Pegasus Seiya ****Dragon Shiryū ****Cygnus Hyōga ****Andromeda Shun ****Phoenix Ikki ***Gold Saints ****Aries Mū ****Taurus Aldebaran ****Gemini Saga ****Gemini Kanon ****Cancer Deathmask ****Capricorn Shura ****Libra Dōko ****Virgo Shaka ****Scorpio Milo ****Sagittarius Aiolos ****Leo Aiolia ****Aquarius Camus ****Pisces Aphrodite **Gotei 13 ***Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Squad 1 ****Shunsui Kyōraku ****Nanao ****Genshirō Okikiba ***Squad 2 ****Soi Fon ****Marechiyo ***Squad 3 ****Rōjūrō ****Izuru Kira ****Hanatarō Yamada ***Squad 4 ****Isane ****Kiyone ***Squad 5 ****Shinji ****Momo ***Squad 6 ****Byakuya ****Abarai Renji ****Mihane ****Rikichi ***Squad 7 ****Tetsuzaemon ***Squad 8 ****Lisa Yadōmaru ****Tatsufusa ***Squad 9 ****Kensei ****Hisagi ****Kuna ***Squad 10 ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya ****Rangiku ***Squad 11 ****Kenpachi ****Ikkaku Madarame ****Yumichika ***Squad 12 ****Mayuri Kurotsuchi ****Akon ****Nemu ***Squad 13 ****Rukia ****Jūshirō Ukitake ****Kotsubaki ****Shino ****Ryūnosuke *Galactic Eggman Empire **Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Hydron Eggman **Enrique Eggman **Lelouch Ōtsutsuki **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Kokori Gekko **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Nui Harime **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Zak **Hashi **Raikō Shimizu **Yoite **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yosemite Sam **Elmer Fudd **Tyr'ahnee **Marvin the Martian **Yuki Loussier **Hilda **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Kurome **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Vile **Powmettaur **Guard Orotic **Fighting Fefnir **Fairy Leviathan **Sage Harpuia **Poler Kamrous **Maha Ganeshariff **Imperial Maverick X **Zero MK II *Zamases **Goku Black **Zamasu ***Fused Zamasu ****Infinite Zamasu Trivia This Episode is based on the Future Trunks Saga in Dragon Ball Super. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon